


Top Me

by chemiosmosis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:23:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemiosmosis/pseuds/chemiosmosis
Summary: Sehun has a big cock and he’s always been a bottom. He prefers it that way; he’s shy, submissive, and prefers to let someone else take control. However, when he starts dating Kim Jongin, Jongin can’t help but feel like he’s missing out, so tries to convince Sehun to top him.





	Top Me

“Hngg, harder Hannie!” Sehun screamed, voice slightly muffled as his lover’s thrusts shoved his face forcefully against the pillows.

“I-I’m trying, Sehun--ugh!” Luhan complained as he panted with exhaustion.

“Mmm, deeper _oppa_ ,” whined Sehun, ramming his hips toward Luhan’s so as to force his lover’s dick further inside him. It did not work as planned. Luhan’s impressively sized cock did not please Sehun’s channel as well as the squirming bottom wanted. The head of the pulsating shaft merely grazed Sehun’s prostate before being forced out of the channel by the rhythmic clenching of Sehun’s tight, cum-lubricated walls and by Luhan’s frantic plugging into Sehun’s ass as the top neared his release.

“Ha-Hannie!” Sehun shrieked. “Don’t come yet! This will be your third time and I’ve had none!”

Luhan moaned. His young lover’s channels wrapped around his erection in a vice-like embrace and the beauty of Sehun’s pale, toned backside writhing on the sheets was too much.

He crushed Sehun’s hips in a bruising grip as he came with a hoarse cry, his throaty calls of fulfillment mingling with Sehun’s groans of frustration. Luhan pulled out of the slick hole, watching his semen start to seep out of the clenching rim. He licked his lips at the sight and rubbed his bubbling cock against Sehun’s swollen and cum-slicked entrance, causing Sehun to buck his hips and mewl into the pillows.

Suddenly, Sehun flipped himself around and sat up. He winced slightly as his sore rim hit the sheets. Sehun’s long and thick shaft was coiled against his abdomen in a painful and throbbing state of erection. He whimpered.

“Hunnie, I’m sorry,” Luhan mumbled, crawling over to fist Sehun’s erect cock. “I’ll make it up to you next time.” Luhan gave the length a few strokes, marvelling and mouth watering slightly at the more than impressive size, and then encased the precum-glossed head that was still leaking with the hot, velvety wetness of his mouth. The top moaned at the taste and forced the shaft deeper down his throat. Sehun threw his head back and moaned, his hips jerking forward of their own accord.

Luhan hollowed his cheeks and deepthroated Sehun’s silken shaft. Sehun moaned and felt the knot in his abdomen tightening.

He came with a relieved sigh. Luhan lapped down every last drop of cum and then pulled Sehun in for a rough kiss, running his hands over Sehun’s body and stroking Sehun’s flaccid cock. It began to harden again and Luhan quickly ceased his actions. He was not up to the physicalities of bringing Sehun to ejaculation again. Once Sehun hardened, he became an ornery little thing that refused to stop whining for release.

“Hunnie, you should top next time.”

Sehun pulled away and shook his head. Luhan pouted slightly as he eyed Sehun’s cock, huge even in its softened state, but let it go.  

~

Sehun quickly scooted backward on the bed and the frantic motions made his cock bounce against the sheets and his abdomen. Luhan growled as he jumped after Sehun and crawled over the younger. Sehun mewled, running his hands over Luhan’s clothed and muscled back appreciatively. He squirmed under his partner, pressing his naked, squirming form against Luhan’s clothed body.

Luhan glided his hands along Sehun’s sides, as he bit into his boyfriend’s shoulder. The younger opened his mouth in a silent scream and thrust into the junction between Luhan’s thighs. Luhan moaned as he felt Sehun’s throbbing erection slam against his legs. He groaned. He swore that he could feel even the veins on the younger’s monster cock through his pants.

“You top,” Luhan ordered as he pulled himself off the younger, who was now bucking into thin air. Sehun stopped and let his hips fall back onto the bed. His cock bounced against his stomach and made one last leap into the air. Luhan eyed the erection, which was coiled almost angrily against his boyfriend’s milky toned abdomen; the flushed colour of the organ contrasted starkly against Sehun’s pale skin.

“No,” Sehun said stubbornly, sitting up now.

“Ugh.” Tough luck. Luhan resolved to try harder next time. He pulled himself up to tear off his shirt and rip off his pants. Sehun fell back onto the sheets with a pleased expression before noticing Luhan’s pout.

“I’m sorry Hannie,” Sehun murmured. “I’m just not cut out for topping.” When Luhan opened his mouth to protest, Sehun hushed him with a finger. “I’ll make it up to you, hmm?”

“How are you planning to do that?” Luhan asked, peeling off his boxers. He palmed his erection and jerked it roughly in his hand.

Sehun crawled to the nightstand, wiggling his butt for the elder, and opened a drawer, rummaging around before emerging with a cockring. Luhan’s eyes lit up. He loved the sight of his boyfriend mewling and pleading, driven to near insanity due to continued orgasm denial. Luhan’s cock twitched as he recalled the few times he had managed to bring Sehun to a dry orgasm.

Sehun was always reluctant to use it, given how hard it was for him to orgasm in the first place, but he played into Luhan’s kink occasionally. Luhan took a deep breath, glad that he’d had a big lunch. He was going to need the stamina if he was going to aim for a dry orgasm.

Luhan took Sehun into his mouth, humming as he felt the edges of his lips being almost painfully stretched, slicking up the younger’s length before releasing it with a pop and twisting the cock ring down Sehun’s erection.

Sehun gave a light gasp as he felt the tight pressure of the ring travel down his cock. Luhan smirked as his boyfriend’s organ gave a jump in his hand. Sehun moaned. His dick was already turning a dark shade of red.

“Suck,” Luhan commanded coldly, getting off the bed. Sehun scrambled after him and his knees hit the floor with a thud. He took Luhan’s erection into his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head before forcing it down his throat. Luhan threw his head back in a moan. When he felt Sehun start to move his head away, he tangled his fingers in the younger’s shiny locks and forced Sehun’s head closer to him. Sehun’s nose smashed against his pubic bone. Luhan released the boy when he felt himself about to release. He did so out of cautiousness; he simply couldn’t afford to. He needed to save his energy.

Sehun was taking big heaving breaths. He looked up at Luhan through watery, red eyes, and flashed the elder a coy smile with swollen lips shiny with saliva and Luhan’s precum. Luhan scooped up Sehun and tossed the younger on the bed. Sehun rolled onto his back and spread his legs lewdly.

The elder groaned, then smirked. “Let’s begin, shall we?”

 


End file.
